Magic Class
Not to be confused with the Schools of Magic. Magic Classes, also known as simply "Classes" or "MC's", are the areas of combat a Fanderium Fighter specializes in. These combat styles are taught at the Fanderium School of Magic after one decides their School of Magic. There are 7 different classes. =About The Classes= Listed below are the 7 different Magic Classes, the best known users of each class, and the roles of the class in combat. Duelist The Duelist engages their foes on the front lines. They are the only class guaranteed to engage the opposition during combat. They are the best fighters in your squad, using their unique school of magic in close combat to defeat the enemy. Duelists are typically very fast and agile, which is almost a necessity for the front lines of combat. They need to learn to adapt to a variety of different situations, as they will find themselves up against almost every other class. In order to deal with the other classes, the Duelists use a variety of weapons. Most carry one or two magic-imbued swords or daggers, which double for their close engagements and mid ranged magic attacks. Some prefer to carry a staff, which allows them to take on multiple opponents simultaneously. Another but far more rare choice is a shield, which can be used to draw attention from the enemy, opening them up to a squad's assault. Duelists have moderate damage tolerance and deal moderate damage, relying on their Supporters to give them the edge during an engagement. Most Duelists practice Elemental Magic, as Elementals have one of the highest damage outputs and allow Duelists to leave lingering damage attacks. Supporter The Supporter stands behind the Duelists in battle. Their job is to assist their squad by shielding them from Aerialist attacks or altering the environment to help them gain an advantage. The more advanced Supporters are able to distract the enemy while simultaneously giving the Duelists the positioning they need to gain the upper hand. Although all classes have the ability to heal, Supporters are trained in a more advanced variation, making their healing far more beneficial to the squad as a whole. They can either focus all of their power on a single squad mate for a quick recovery, or heal the group as a whole at a much slower rate. Because their battlefield manipulation and recovery can not be used all at once, the Supporter always has to make the tough call on where to be diverting their strength. Most Supporters choose to carry wands which match their School of Magic. This is the weapon of choice for multiple reasons, including easier battlefield manipulation in more focused areas, and helping to conceal the identity of the Trappers, who also carry a wand. The Supporters typically have lower damage tolerance and damage output, but make up for it in their defenses and advanced healing tactics. The majority of Supporters use Earth Magic, manipulating the ground beneath the feet of both their squad mates and adversaries. Trapper There are many different roles the Trapper may play in an engagement. Trappers usually start the battle disguised as Supporters and reveal themselves when the time is right. Their main goal is to prevent the escape of the enemy. They must watch the battle carefully and encase their opponents within their bubble trap when the opposition is within range. They must be sure to get their squad mates inside the bubble traps as well, as using the ability also encases the user. Without friendlies inside the trap to defend them, encasing enemies inside a bubble leaves the Trapper extremely vulnerable. The more advanced Trappers use their abilities to encase parts of the enemy team at a time in an effort to take them out piece by piece. The Trappers also have the ability to individually trap their opponents in ways which are unique to their School of Magic. For example, an Elemental Trapper may capture their foe in a lightning trap. However, this method is risky, as the user is extremely vulnerable in this state, as it restricts their own movement. The most common form of magic practiced by the Trappers is Nature. While an Elemental Trapper could output light damage while slightly restricting one's movement, Nature Trappers can fully restrict the movement of an enemy. Using the different environment features such as vines and roots, they can effectively bring their opponents' assault to a standstill. Like the Supporter, a Trapper carries a wand which matches their School of Magic. This helps to disguise them during battle, as almost every Supporter uses a wand as well. Their ability to use the individual trap and deal damage come from this wand. Trappers are able to engage the enemy with nothing more than light attacks. They have low damage output and damage tolerance, and require the help of other classes to properly defend themselves. Despite this, having an effective Trapper can turn the tide of an entire battle. Hawk The Hawks are essentially the snipers of your squad. They stand far away from the battlefield, sending nothing short of devastating single-target blasts of magic towards the enemy. A single blast requires time to charge, so timing the attacks and making each count is key to becoming an effective Hawk. The damage outputted by a Hawk is determined by their distance from the target. The further away a Hawk is, the higher their damage output. This is because the blasts gain more and more energy the further they travel. Hawks should move after every attack they perform, as their blasts are very loud and easy to trace back to the source. They also have very low damage tolerance, so failure to reposition makes them an easy target for opposing Hawks. Their movement is also completely restricted while they charge their attacks, making them very vulnerable while performing an attack. Hawks use either a long staff or large wand, allowing for their energy to be focused into that powerful high damage blast they are so well known for. The power reflecting off of the weapon is what causes that loud noise which give the Hawks their name. The most effective Hawks are ones complemented by an Aerialist Marker. Markers paint the enemies during combat, allowing the Hawks to increase their distance from the target with improved accuracy. This combination of abilities has proven to output more damage than any other magic attack. A critical hit from a Hawk's maximum distance can instantly down even an advanced Absorber. Aerialist There are two types of Aerialists: Droppers and Markers. Droppers bombard the enemy from above with attacks matching their type of magic. For example, an Elemental Dropper can rain down fire on their opponents. Droppers typically deal low damage, but direct blasts exert enough force to knock targets off their feet. Markers fly around the battlefield tagging enemies, making it easier for their squad to spot them. This is done mainly to benefit the Hawks, who require incredible amounts of distance to deal high damage. Unlike Droppers who stay above the battlefield at all times, Markers have to get up close and personal while painting their targets. A successful attack by a Marker stuns and temporarily exposes a target to allies. In terms of weapons, the Markers carry close range tools in order to stun the enemy. This is typically either a short sword or magic whip, but never a staff or heavy weapon which hinders their movement. All Aerialists are extremely fast, but are much more vulnerable to damage than the other classes. They're hard targets, but can be severely damaged by most attacks. A Hawk can down an Aerialist with a single blast beyond 30 meters. The majority of Aerialists practice Mythic Magic. The aura that a Mythic Fighter possess greatly benefits the Aerialist, increasing their ability to sense incoming attacks and making them even harder to hit than they already are. Absorber The Absorbers are the tanks of your squad. They are the ones you want to take the majority of oncoming attacks. They use their heavy defenses to take in as much energy as possible, and after receiving enough, release it as a counter attack. You never want to get too close to an opposing Absorber because of how much damage they can inflict up close. When it comes to longer ranged attacks, the more damage they sustain, the stronger their attacks become. A perfectly charged Absorber can send a short to mid-range blast powerful enough to down any class. However, there is a limit of energy they can absorb at once, which if reached, will cause the user to overcharge. If the fighter overcharges, the energy it releases will not be contained, and will severally cripple the user as well as anyone else who is too close. Because their defenses and damage tolerance are so high, overcharging an Absorber is one of the best ways to take one down. This makes them a prime target for Hawks, who if far enough away can easily force an Absorber to overcharge. Absorbers are very slow and easy to target, but their defenses are extremely difficult to breach. While they are taking in energy, they can only be damaged from behind. Once they release the energy, there is a small window where they are vulnerable before once again absorbing energy. Most Absorbers are... Animator The Animators use their specific form of magic to summon allies into battle. It by far the most rare and least understood class, and as a result is only practiced by a very select few within the Fanderium School of Magic. It was believed to be developed by the Banished centuries ago, which makes its practice controversial. Animators have moderate health and deal low damage. Their attacks consist of short magic bursts, but mainly rely on their minions to do damage. They are considered to be extremely dangerous for a number of reasons. After downing a fighter, an animator will steal the fighters remaining energy to summon even more allies. This is a practice that has killed many in the past, as a downed fighter who's remaining energy is drained can easily bleed out. If an Animator is not defeated in time, their minions will continue to multiply and will quickly overwhelm their opponents. Almost every Animator is practitioner of Banished Magic. The ones who do not have little understanding of it at all. Category:The Fanderium Dimension